Son of Tartarus
by AlabasterTorrington
Summary: Percy Jackson gets betrayed. He starts helping demigods. However, he is caught, and must decide what to do after Zeus declares that he must become a god. Or he can take the other option, Tartarus. AU. OOC. character bashing, and lots of it. First Fanfic, read and have fun plz. Rated T cause paranoia. Percy/Bianca, Nico/Zoe.
1. Betrayal (Camp)

**This is set 2 years after the Titan War. HoO didn't happen, there will be a twist on it later.**

 **AN/ This is the betrayal part, the story will twist afterwards.**

 **Percy POV**

I was furious. After all this time, all these years, she had decided to _cheat_ on me?! With a son of Zeus, no less! My friends had all abandoned me besides the Stolls, Katie, and Nico. Why? I don't even know. He was a good swordsman, but rather arrogant and hadn't displayed lightning powers, just wind powers. But even after all that, the worst part was when my parents died.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Me and Nico were chatting about the aftermath of the Titan War, and the worrying part that monsters were reforming quicker than natural, when there was a scream. Me and Nico ran towards the hill, where the scream had come from. We met up with the Stolls and Katie, the latter of whom had been chasing the former before the scream happened._

 _We saw a demigod running up the hill, holding an elegant sword made of silver. He had electric blue eyes, and was being chased by a chimera. Not the original, it was just a descendant. Still plenty scary, though._

 _Me and Connor sprinted at the beast, with Nico hot on our heels after summoning some undead and wrapping shadows around the beast. Katie and Travis hung back and pulled out bows, with Katie taking a second to wrap thorny vines around the chimera._

 _The chimera roared in pain, as Connor pulled the demigod across the border. Me and Nico plunged our blades through the things goat and snake heads, respectively. Two arrows hit it in each of its eyes, finally causing it to disintegrate._

 _We congratulated each other and walked up the hill, where we spotted Connor sprawled on the ground. At first we thought he was taking a nap, until we saw the wound. It was massive. It was clearly a stab wound, but what was curious was that he had a head wound that looked like a hilt._

 _We force-fed him ambrosia and nectar, then carried him to the Big House. He was still unconscious, but the head hit had disappeared. Chiron looked at him and immediately Told us to take him into the infirmary, while Travis ran to get the Apollo kids._

 _The Apollo campers came and, long story short, he would be fine in a few weeks, though he was not expected to wake for a week._

 _When we got outside, everyone was cheering on a demigod, as Chiron knelt and said, "All hail Hercules Smith, Son of Zeus!"_

 _From there it just got worse, as he started boasting about having killed the Minotaur after having been told in person by Zeus to come to camp. He accused everyone who had been there of not helping, and the worst bit was that everyone seemed to believe him besides the Hephaestus and Hecate cabins, as well as the cabin counselors._

 _After a while, Herc started framing me. Clarisse thought I broke her spear and badly injured one of her little brothers. Will thought I burned all of his stuff. Even Thalia, dear,_ dear, _Thalia, (#sarcasm) believed her little brother when he told her the I had stolen and broken her spear and bow. The only people I had left were the Stolls, Katie, Nico, Annabeth, and the entirety of the minor gods' (besides Eros) and Hephaestus cabins. Malcolm still talked to me, but we weren't really friends._

 _And then the worst happened. I had just come back from Olympus, where I had asked Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage. To my surprise, she agreed without hesitation, saying that I was worthy after saving the gods' thrones. When I got back, I asked Annabeth if she would join at the beach in a hour. She seemed strangely distant, but agreed nonetheless._

 _Time Skip_

 _When I went to our special spot, and saw Annabeth laughing with some other guy. I walked closer and saw as they leaned in and kissed. I stood there heartbroken, then clung to my last hope that this was a dare. I decided to eavesdrop on them, to see if this was a mistake. It wasn't. I could clearly hear_ _ **her**_ _saying how much better Hercules was then me._

 _I watched as they began to make out. My rage formed 2 massive water hands that clapped around them, trapping them in a bubble. I stormed up to them, and started yelling at them. punching Herc backwards into a mini hurricane._

 _I took out my ring. I showed it to Annab*tch, who gasped at its beauty. It was a simple stormy gray, the same color of_ _ **her**_ _eyes, with a emerald that looked like my eyes. It was inscribed with a simple "I will always love you." Annab*tch was crying, saying things like "I'm sorry!" and "It's not what it looks like!" which kinda contradict each other._

 _I tossed the ring high in the air, then cleft it in half with one strong slash. After that, I grabbed my stuff, left a note, and got ready to go, including my secret goblet, so I could have soda whenever._

 _(Flashback End)_

I ran out of camp with tears in my eyes after everything has happened, I knew I needed to get away. What better place to get away from demigods than the west coast? Well there is Alaska but it's too cold there, maybe after a few years. Titan magic is lingering so no sane demigod lives there. Good thing I'm not completely sane after this.

I booked a flight from New York to San Fran after running home and saying goodbye to my mom and Paul. It took roughly 3½ hours to get there but when I did get there the first thing I did was scout around for a good place to rest because it was getting pretty late. After half an hour I found an 'abandoned' house that still had a heater running, must've only recently been abandoned.

I laid down to rest for a few hours and woke up at about 7 A.M. according to my watch/shield(In this Tyson built him another one). I started walking along looking for things to scavenge to make myself some shelter, stuff to sell, etc. Good thing I spent a year training with the Hephaestus cabin, I know how to forge all kinds of different things. I even got the blessings of three minor forge gods by doing favors for them.

I spent a few hours walking around when I left the city a bit and I saw something I thought I'd never see again. The junkyard of the gods, I thought it was further East. Must move around like Daedalus' workshop. I thought about leaving but I realized there wasn't a guardian anymore so I could take anything I want without stirring up any trouble. I smiled and started walking towards the mountains of junk.

 **Time skip, 2 hours.**

 **Percy POV**

It's only been two hours since I entered the graveyard and I've already found a hunter's tent that is huge! It's basically an entire house, just without windows. It has a master bedroom, guest bedroom, kitchen, front room, a basement, 3 bathrooms, 4 closets, etc. It is also fully wired up with electronics and video games and stuff.

After my amazing find I went out and started searching for things to make my life easier. I found an 'instant-farm' made by Demeter, I saw something like that on Olympus once and this one looks smaller than the ones advertised, must be why it's here. I grabbed it and walked it back to my tent where I set it up and it instantly expanded to a one acre farm with the crops already grown. I looked at the label and it said "Crops always magically grown, never run out of food!" I smiled when I realized I never had to go back, I was self sufficient.

I finally could live on my own, without having to rely on anyone, without the stress of wars, without any of that. I was free.


	2. The Junkyard Life

**(Still betrayal)**

 **Welcome back to another wonderful chapter of SON OF TARTARUS**

 **I would also like to thank my friend slayer2031. He has been helping a ton. Go check out his profile, his fic is really good.**

 **3 weeks after last chapter ended**

 **Percy POV**

I have spent 3 weeks inside of this junkyard, it's been surprisingly easy what with like only two or three monsters attacking. I hadn't found anything else that was unbroken, but there was plenty of raw material. I spent the first two days building a forge to melt down some of the scraps so I could create different pieces of equipment. I finally learned how to manipulate the Mist from Chiron before I left and I tried expanding my knowledge of how to use it. I decided to go out and practice my skills.

I started training with my water powers by summoning water from inside of the ground. I pulled up about 50 gallons of water before I couldn't feel anymore, the junkyard is surprisingly damp. I started swirling the water into different shapes like a flock of pegasi or my old friends(Not the ones that betrayed him, the dead ones).

I then started freezing the water into the shapes of weapons. When I finished freezing them I had 200 arrows, 30 swords, and 25 throwing javelins. I was sweating by this point because of using so much power. I sent the arrows into different targets I set up before I started and I got 200 bullseyes and split 195 ice arrows. I sent the javelins and swords into thick pieces of celestial bronze that represented armored giants. Overall a hard workout for me, but I would try to strain myself more in the future.

I ate a square of ambrosia to get my strength back up before messing with the Mist. I snapped my fingers and saw the Mist start appearing around me. I saw it start swirling it around me to change my appearance, I'm not powerful enough to fool anything godly, but mortals are easy enough to trick. Their brains just aren't as strong as demigods or gods, except for the clear-sighted ones, those are a doozy to fool.

I made my new appearance quite different from my normal one. I had bright green hair with deep, royal purple eyes. My skin tone lightened from Poseidon's child level tan to a more reasonable, 'I spent a few days tanning' tan. I changed my appearance back and forth a few times until I couldn't call upon the mist, It _was_ pretty tiring.

I decided to go looking through the junkyard again. It's a huge place, and I was bound to find something that worked. Eventually, I found something that looked like a human, but with a thicker body, unusually big limbs, and slightly glowing. Oh, and it was made of bronze. It was an automaton.

The automaton looked to be in good condition, besides the fact that it had an arrow in it's knee, destroying its ability to walk, and a sword through its arm. Its eyes were still glowing, meaning it was active. I grabbed it, slung it on my back, and carried it back to base.

I brought it over to the forge, while thinking about a name for the automaton. I decided to think on it later. I was going to start repairing it when the strangest thing happened. It started up and slashed my arm, cutting straight through the blessing of the Styx! My blood traveled down the automaton's sword, then somehow up its arm, does my blood obey gravity?

The blood coated a sensor-like somethingorother. The sensor retracted, and the automaton's eyes started spinning. It started beeping, and a robotic whine sounded. The sword and arrow suddenly flew out as the wounds closed.

The robot said "Master acknowledged." It bowed to me. It asked "What is your command, Master?"

Hmmm. Master eh? I wonder what it can do. I might be able to spar against it to keep my skills up, and maybe it can fight monsters with me. It can apparently cut through the curse of Achilles. Wait, Annabeth was my anchor, do I even have it anymore? I swung Riptide at my arm and watched as it bounced off.

Clearly, I still have it. Wonder why?

Wait, I got off-track. I knew the automaton also had enhanced speed, and clearly was armored, giving it's weight. Hopefully I would find out more later.

I started exploring the junkyard some more with my new robot, I really need a new name for him don't I? Ahh, whatever, I'll think of it later. I was wandering through the junkyard marveling at all the things the gods had the audacity to throw out. I mean seriously! I've seen hundreds of perfectly normal swords, bows, daggers, etc. that could have been given to camp to help the demigods survive! If we had had all these weapons we could have given satyrs extra weapons for when they find the demigods, which in turn would save some of their lives!

*sigh* I needed to get that out of my system, anyways. I saw something glinting inside of a pile of stone and wood. I wondered what I was because it looked like it was hidden, and it was shiny. I started digging through the pile to try to get to the shiny, but it took me multiple hours to dig through all the wood and stone.

When I finally heaved the last piece of wood away I looked at what I had uncovered. It was a sword, but not a normal celestial bronze sword, no, it was made of gold. On the other hand, it was probably magic, because this _is_ the gods' junkyard. Maybe it could also slay monsters.

I picked it up and swung it around a few times, it felt good, not as good as Riptide but good. It felt wrong to swing it around so I stabbed with it. That felt more right to do with this sword, but felt a little wrong to my instincts. Maybe I could dual wield this with riptide, a different fighting style in each hand. Sounds unpredictable, I love it!

I heard a growl, and turned around. A rather large pack of werewolves stood. Seeing the wolves reminded me of a friend. Mrs. O'Leary to be precise. I also thought of Blackjack because him and Mrs O'Leary were the only ones to console me through the betrayals. So I did the best taxi cab whistle I could. It was so loud it could've gotten me four different taxis on a busy day.

Mrs. O'leary darted out of a shadow, standing beside me, then let out a low growl. She appeared to have grown a good amount. she also had a gash on her side. I looked at her, concerned, but she seemed to not notice it.

She lunged at the lead wolf and ripped of its head. I knew that silver was the only metal that could hurt them, so Riptide was out of the question. So I pulled out water and turned it into an ice blade. I jumped onto Mrs. O'leary.

Together, we charged through the pack, slicing them to pieces. The alpha of the pack landed a blow on me, but I shrugged it off. Once I killed all of them, I grabbed the spoil, a hide. It seemed crappy until I realized that it had the same characteristics of a werewolves hide, deflecting any metal besides silver.

I started petting Mrs. O'Leary for a job well done in helping me fight of the other werewolves. After I was done petting her(and getting smacked around by her tail) she licked me into the ground and barked at me. I assume it meant ' _Never leave me with those horrible campers ever again!'_ Which I can totally agree with.

I continued walking through the junkyard with Mrs. O'Leary at my side. I kept walking and I saw yet another glint in the piles of rubble. I walked up to it and saw a miniature golden/bronze/steel/stygian iron mix spider. When I picked it up it turned on and started walking up my arm. It started walking on my face and I tried to swat it. I managed to hit it but it dug claws into my face to not fall off.

It walked up to my eye crawled into the socket, crushing and shredding my eye in the process. It hurt like hell. It felt like my eye socket was being used as a blender. When the pain finally stopped I opened the socket and I could still see. I pulled out riptide to look at it and I had the most advanced looking mechanical eye ever. It looked just like my normal eye except for the fact that the white part is now a metallic grey. The strangest part was it actually looked like an eye, not a machine.

I blinked a few times, trying to see if my eye broke or something. I was looking around when I heard a roar, one I would never forget.

 **It's a cliffhanger, Percy has heard quite a few roars. If you guess the right one I'll give you an internet cookie. (::)**


	3. Hi, Rome

I saw a massive golden lion charging me. It was easy to recognize, but my mind was suddenly hit by information about it, giving me a splitting headache. Probably why it had been in the junkyard.

Back to the lion. It was clearly the Nemean Lion. I mean, lions just don't grow that big, and their claws generally aren't bronze. A red box was outlining it, with info scrolling beside it, with how far away it was, weight, height, and generally useful information. Unfortunately, nothing in there about really killing it. Currently, it was useless.

I sprinted up a pile of junk, hoping it would be to heavy to climb the pile. As I thought that, a green box outlined the pile, and I saw how it could shift, what materials were in it, and its weight limit, which was, sadly, more than the lions weight. I pulled out riptide, but I knew it wouldn't do much.

Strangely, the lion wasn't really snarling. It sat at the bottom of the pile, whimpering the a stray cat that wanted food. I thought of how to kill it. No ideas presented themselves.

I cautiously walked down the pile, hand extended for the Nemean lion to sniff, ready to pull it away at the first sign of aggression. It nuzzled my hand, then looked up hopefully at me.

I walked back to the house and rummaged through the cupboards, with the lion at my heels. I found a large stack of beef jerky, but when I tried to pull it out, the cupboard door slammed onto my hand.

Even with the curse, it hurt really badly. I cursed, then opened the door again. This time, though, I stabbed the door to remove the closing thingy. I carved out a triangle, hopefully removing whatever it was. I tried again, and this time succeeded in pulling out the jerky.

I gave it to the lion, and watched it walk away, wishing I could solve all my problems by bribing monsters with beef jerky.

After the Nemean lion left, still finding it weird how it didn't want to kill me, I started sifting through all of the junk around me. My new eye started giving me all the statistics of the things I picked up. Weight, length, quality, balance, etc. for weapons, and just regular quality for materials.

I realized that none of the weapons had a quality above 70% besides my new golden sword. Now that I look at it it looks like one of those swords I saw romans use in my history books. I wonder why the greek god of forging had a roman weapon in his junkyard. Maybe he got bored and wanted to try something new? No no, that can't be it, something else is going on here.

People call me stupid, or seaweed brain, or other things to insult my intelligence, but what they don't know is that I'm actually quite smart and I conquered most of my dyslexia a few weeks after the titan war and the rest over the next year. I know how to figure things out and I have a gut instinct when something is wrong. The one thing you learn to trust as a demigod is your gut, it's always right. When I conquered my dyslexia I started getting A+'s in school because now that I can read and write perfectly I realized my brain absorbs info very very fast if I understand it. It would explain how I got good at swordfighting so quickly

Wait why did I start ranting again? Anyway I started walking back towards my tent house when I felt something, something weird. Like a feeling pulling me in a specific direction. I was able to resist it long enough to get lunch but after that I couldn't take it anymore. I started walking where I was being pulled, jumping and running over piles of junk along the way. When I finally reached my destination I realized I was at the edge of the junkyard.

I felt a bit tired, but I could cope. I saw a group of three people walking away from the junkyard with one staying behind to grab /something. When he picked it up I felt this strange urge to protect. That wasn't his thing! THAT WAS MINE!

I roared in anger at him taking my stuff. In all honesty, I have no idea why I was so angry, I did the exact same thing as him. Taking stuff while the guard-. Wait a second, I'm angry because he took something when he shouldn't be taking. That sounds a lot like the junkyard guardian. Does that mean I'm the guardian now? It would make sense, I mean I'm the first living being to step foot in here after the old one died. Either way, THAT'S MY STUFF, BRO!

I looked over the people. If they were demigods, then I could straight up attack them, but if they were mortals, then I would just knock over junk on them. They were wearing purple shirts, and one was highlighted by a red box, that seemed to be associated with threat, because when I gave the Nemean lion food, the red box turned green.

I yelled at them "Who dares steal from the junkyard of the gods!"

My voice flowed over the valley where the junkyard was today, the 3 people looked up at me. The one on the bottom of the junk pile looked petrified, while the other two looked horrified at their compatriots actions.

I yelled, "State your names and intentions, so I can judge you!"

The one on the bottom squeaked out " Octavian, legacy of Apollo, and I mean no harm."

"Really?"

"Y-yes"

"Then why are you picking up a gold bar?"

Octavian started stammering, then the other 2 got over their shock and approached me.

The kid on the right walked up, he kinda looked like a blond superman "My name is Jason, Son of Jupiter."

Wait Jupiter? Isn't that roman Zeus? Wait that means there are roman demigods, that's why there was a roman weapon here!

The kid on the left was clearly female, and stated in a strong voice" I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

Another Roman? Wait maybe Octavian was a legacy of roman Apollo, if I recall correctly his name doesn't change.

I growled out at them,"Why do you take from the junkyard?"

Octavian said "Why do you care? Why don't you take things as well, they never use it."

"I care because I AM THE GUARDIAN!"

Octavian then pissed his pants and fainted. Jason looked shocked and Reyna didn't seem to care very much, just mostly annoyed at Octavian for getting her into this.

I looked at Jason and Reyna. They seemed to be pretty mad at Octavian, as the boxes, now green, showed harsh resentment, but not directed towards me.

"For the crime of trying to steal something from the junkyard I'm obligated to give you a side quest." I said. "You can also choose death, but that is much less pleasant."

"Milord, what is the quest?" Reyna asked.

"First off," I told her, "It's just Percy. Second of all, The task is for you to bring me three hellhound pelts, there is a pack of them one klick west of here. You will be rewarded at the end of the quest, however, as _you_ didn't steal anything. When you get back to your home your quest mate Octavian must be punished by He-Vulcan."

"He-Vulcan?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, I just call him a different name in his presence" I replied, waving it away.

"We accept the quest." Reyna said.

"Good, now scram before I change my mind."

They ran quite fast after picking up Octavian, sometimes _accidentally_ letting him hit the ground. They must hate him a lot to do that. I wonder if they will be able to kill the pack, it is quite a big one, thirteen of them i believe. If they do make it back I'll give them some celestial bronze, they don't have much of it by the gear they wear, all this enchanted gold stuff.

The quality of their gear was good but the durability on some of their armor is deteriorating, I'm not responsible for it if it breaks. I wonder how long I'll have to stay here being the guardian before I can find another one.

I started walking around just admiring the junkyard and all the stuff in it. My brain was getting better at handling all of the info the eye gives me but I still have a slight headache. I wonder when the next monster attack will be, it's getting boring around here.

I decided to go spar with the automaton dude that I own now. He needs a name, ehh Craig will work. I went to the tent house and Craig was waiting there for me. When I walked up he just nodded at me and walked off to the improvised training area I made, can he read my mind?

I followed him down to the improvised arena and saw him in a ready stance on the other side. I pulled out riptide as well as the golden sword that I don't have a name for yet. I got into a ready stance that felt right and waited. I stood there for about five minutes before he charged at me. He slashed down with his sword and I raised riptide to block. I blocked it and before I could do anything he was already slashing at my sides.

"You're faster than I thought Craig." I yelled over the clanging of swords. He just nodded once again.

I then kicked it up a notch by starting to use my new sword. Stabbing and slashing in different combo moves to slowly drive Craig back into the wall. When I backed him up against the wall I was able to disarm him and put a sword to his neck, or what would be his neck if he was a human.

He just nodded and got out of combat mode, getting his sword and putting it away. I looked around and noticed we had been fighting for over an hour. The romans will probably be back soon. I went off to where I first met them and waited there. After another fifteen minutes I saw them walking up, they looked tired and they all had a few cuts.

"We got your pelts guardian." Jason yelled up at me.

"Well then come up here and deliver them then!" I yelled back down.

He started climbing the junk pile and I realized how hard it actually was to climb one. The only reason I could do it so easily is because of two things. One is that the junkyard helps me out because I defend it and two is all the practice from the climbing wall.

When he finally got to the top he collapsed in what I assume was exhaustion. He held up the three pelts and I took them. One had a quality of 56% the second 67% and the third was 89%.

"Well the third one has the best quality, and the other two are okay so you can consider your task completed." I finally said.

"Great, now if you don't mind, we'll be going." Jason replied.

"I do mind, stay here and get your friend up here…. _*sigh*_ Octavian as well." I said.

He yelled back down to his quest mates and they grumbled a bit before climbing up. Octavian seemed annoyed and I smirked, this seemed to infuriate him.

"What do you want _guardian_ " he spoke with loathing blatant in his voice.

"Well there's nothing for you asshat." I snarked before knocking him out.

"Now that the piece of trash has been taken care of, I can give you a reward." I spoke happily.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Well I see you only really have this enchanted gold stuff." I pulled out my gold sword, "and I was thinking that you could use some celestial bronze." I said pulling out riptide.

"We would be very grateful for some of that rare material and it's called imperial gold by the way." Reyna replied.

"Well let me go get it for you, be right back" I yelled, already jumping down the junk piles at high speeds. The eye providing me with the fastest and safest route. I had to go two junk piles in before I found a heavy celestial bronze chestplate, 68% quality and 97/100 durability, this will suffice. I ran back with the chestplate in hand and when I got back Octavian was waking up.

"Here is your reward" I said before dropping it on Octavian. The romans stared wide eyed at the huge bronze chestplate.

"Whe-Where did you get so much celestial bronze? It's one of the rarest materials there is?!" Reyna asked in a shocked tone.

"Lord Vulcan throws anything he doesn't deem worthy of the gods in here, this was one of them. Just because the gods don't find it worthy doesn't mean demigods won't. Use it well romans, and complete your quest."

They just nodded dumbly, said their thanks, and walked away with Octavian in tow. I spent half an hour wondering what they were going to do with all of that bronze.

 **(::)(::) Shoutout to Guest for guessing right!(::)(::)**

 **Also no, Craig is not Talos, Talos is gone.**

 **Thanks to slayer2031 for helping me write this story, go check out his, he has a great story as well.**


	4. THEIVES!

**Chapter 4**

 **Outofthisworldgal: nope and nope, good guesses though**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover: Nope yep nope, and that's true**

 **gandalf da black: nopety nope nope nope**

 **Kitongu: Well here you go**

 **These reviews were supposed to go in the last chapter but I kinda forgot, oh well.**

 **Also you shouldn't blame my dear friend AlabasterTorrington for not updating for a while, he got grounded**

 **1 week after last chapter**

Have you ever wondered if your life was made just to entertain the fates? Yeah that's what I'm feeling right now. I mean how do so many monsters find me in this place, you would think all the junk would cover my scent. I was just reading peacefully when a whole pack of hellhounds just appeared out of the shadows.

They chased me halfway across the junkyard before we reached a suitable battle area. There was still junk strewn about the floor but I could maneuver pretty well after over a week of living here, better than the hounds at least.

This was actually a great place for me to fight, because I would be able to use the junk as unconventional weapons. As the first hound out of over twenty lunged, I kicked a ball of some sort into it's face, where it promptly exploded and covered the hellhound in a rainbow of colors. All of the hellhounds and I just stood there for a second, then I stabbed Paintdog and the others attacked.

I kicked another ball, but this one exploded into glue, which would be awesome if it wasn't gluing me to the ground. Well, there's that one's flaw. A hellhound fell to a slash to the muzzle, and another fell to my backswing.

However, one did get through my guard and slashed my leg. Fortunately, my legs were already stuck, so it didn't impede me much. I slashed off the glue, then realized that I had actually been cut. However, it was much shallower and shorter than it should have been.

While I was examining the wound, a hound lunged, missed due to a sidestep by me, and hit yet another ball. Of course, this one just had to be Greek fire. It exploded, triggering others in a chain reaction that obliterated the pack with teletubbies, shrapnel, popcorn, styrofoam, explosions, and the Greek fire.

Strangely, when I got back up, I wasn't burned too badly. I got the feeling that since the junkyard is being guarded by me, it tries to not hurt me.

Sadly, there didn't appear to be anymore grenades, but later I would have to search for more. They were intimidating, destructive, and some would be great at pranks.

After the last hound succumbed to his wounds I was feeling pretty tired and decided that I wanted to take a nap. I wandered around for a bit before I found a lake and I just jumped in. It gave my limbs new energy and strength, also healing me, but my mind was still tired, I fell asleep among the rocks at the bottom.

 **Time Skip**

 **4 hours later**

When I awoke I felt the tugging in my gut that told me new visitors had arrived, it wasn't pulling me that much yet so I knew they didn't steal anything. I jumped out of the lake and put on a magical cloak I found two days ago, I covers my entire face with shadows, it's nice.

I started walking towards the tugging in my gut and eventually reached a clearing. I was filled with anger because it was a bunch of demigods STEALING ALL OF MY STUFF! I roared in anger from the top of a pile. It sounded bestial, even to me, the person who made the sound.

"Little half-bloods, what are you doing?" I spoke in an icy cold tone that flowed over everyone, they all shivered.

"W-we are taking all of this gear back to New Rome" One spoke nervously.

"Are you so stupid as to steal from the gods?"

They all paled drastically, one or two pissed themselves. All except one, he just kept loading the gear into his bag. I yelled at him "Are you not afraid of the gods!"

"No, it's not like they'll smite us for taking stuff they don't use" He yelled back, I smirked. I prayed to Vulcan, _Lord Vulcan I pray that you show this demigod how wrong he is, I'll sacrifice some tools to you later milord._ As I finished my prayer the area started growing considerably hotter. Some small fires broke out here and there among the junk.

Then there was a bright flash in the middle of the cleared area, and there stood Lord Vulcan, the proud forge god of Rome. He looked around and tutted disapprovingly before looking at the one demigod who disobeyed my order.

"You disobeyed the guardian of the junkyard, if you hadn't then maybe I could have spared you, but you continued trying to steal from the gods. Charles I hereby sentence you to death on the charges of stealing from the gods" He spoke in a loud, deep voice. After he finished talking said demigod burst into flame and was turned to dust in seconds. After Charles was no more Vulcan turned to me.

"Keep up the good work guardian, and please, come visit sometime. Your father misses you" I smiled at the thought of visiting my father and bowed.

"Thank you Lord Vulcan, and I'll try to visit within a week's time."

He just smiled and nodded before flashing out. I glared at the remaining demigods and said one word "Scram"

They heeded my warning and dashed out of the junkyard as fast as their legs could carry them. I smirked at them as they left, this was my junkyard now and no one's going to steal anything on my watch.

I looked around for anything useful, and saw 3 balls. I smirked. I looked at them, and they weren't labeled in any way, so not for pranking. I kept looking and eventually found around 20 grenades. **(A.N. cause explosions ;))**

After finding all of the grenades I wanted I started walking and thinking about life. So much had changed in just a few weeks, if anyone had told me this would happen two weeks ago I would have told Dionysus to make sure they hadn't gone insane.

Becoming guardian of the junkyard, being betrayed, finding out the romans were real, so much change. While I was walking I felt my foot ram into something, it was a strangely decorated box. It looked ancient, more so than the gods. I picked it up and opened it, there were two amulets. One felt like how the junkyard normally feels, with all the junk and magical stuff, and one felt lik-like the pit.

Annnd, end train of thought right there. Don't think about Tartarus anymore than needed. I hadn't even been in there and was already terrified of it. I walked back to my place and decided to take a nap. Probably a bad idea, as it meant nightmares most likely, due to thinking about that place, but I was tired. Sue me.


	5. Friends, Finally!

**Chapter 5**

 **Also, Hazel is thought to be a child of Hades while Frank is an odd child of Ares, only Hades, Persephone, Nico, Frank, Ares, and Hazel know the truth.**

 **Hey guys this is slayer2031 here and I'm replying to your reviews this time.**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover: Well if you want him to bully them some more….Honestly love that too.**

 **Nebular Reaper: I honestly can't answer your question. I'm currently battling Alabaster as to the answer.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Well the thing is Alabaster would win because my lawyer is better than yours, and he's also the creator of hot dogs, so he's infinitely more awesome than you. ;)**

 **ShadowHunteroftheShadows: Well thank you kindly good sir. I will my good chap.**

 _Nightmare_ _ **(A.N. Absolutely no one saw this coming….)**_ _:_

 _I was overlooking the camp, watching Thalia and Nico getting into an argument. I was a bit too far to hear what was being said, but their voices kept raising until I could hear "...PERCY AWAY!"_

" _PERCY WAS A FOOL, JUST LIKE ALL OTHER MEN!"_

" _PERCY WAS A HERO! THE GREATEST HERO OF ALL!"_

 _With that, Nico spun away, walking back towards the cabin, with Thalia still screaming profanities at his back. I followed him, curious as to what had happened._ _ **(A.N. Thanks to Asilda for the idea. Also, great stories.)**_ _As I was walking I started calling out, forgetting that this was just a dream._

 _To my shock, Nico turned around, looking straight at me, and said "yo Perce,"_

" _How can you see me!?"_

" _Dreamwalking is just sending out your spirit, and Children of Hades, along with certain monsters, can see spirits, and my siblings and I can talk to them."_

" _Does this mean you can control people's spirits in dreams?!" I exclaimed,_

" _No, just send them back to their bodies. Anyway, where are you?"_

" _At the….junkyard."_

" _Where Bi died?" Nico asked quietly,_

" _Yes"_

" _I'll be there soon, after telling the people still on your side."_

" _Ok"_

" _Now wake up."_

When I woke up I felt strangely rested even though I only slept for five hours. I walked around stretching out my muscles and looking at all of the 'junk'. There really was a lot of useful items here, well useful for demigods and their children, not so much for the gods apparently.

I looked back at the pendants with my new eye. When I looked at the one that looked like the junkyard I pulled up the info my eye had on it.

 **Pendant of the Junkyard**

 **This pendant is connected to the junkyard in many ways.**

 **One of these ways is it will always act as a compass back to the junkyard to the wearer.**

 **For the other uses you must find them out yourself.**

Then the *shiver* Tartarus pendant

 **Pend3nt of Tar*dgedzstgn4kuy5es,mt3ditkufjmc**

 **Cjhrktdgmkjtgsmgdtjsmdgxnjoy5413264s2y5732x4qyrh2**

 **8c957072348yk7w8395eylwuk4dtgreksdjgfisrykdhmhkn4jtry8**

 **Rcny4dgry4ctngvghjmgrsdhmexiufmie4fiw4ucrnyvuixm**

 **!%)^*$#!^$#(%* ($*!($%*$!(^ &#*$$!%&$(#*%!()!*#!(#!*$( &**

 **10101000101111100100101010110101010101100101010100100111**

My eye then short circuited for a few seconds before rebooting and acting as if nothing had ever happened. This pendant must be really powerful for it to do that to my eye which is technically a godly artifact. Better to not wear it right now, not till I find out more.

There was a large thump, along with an exclamation of surprise. Nico, Connor and Travis, and Katie already stood outside, gaping at my tent.

"Well well well look who finally showed up."

"PERCY" They all exclaimed, then crushed me in a strange dog pile/hug.

"GOING DOWN" I then pretended like I was dying under the combined force of their bodies hitting me, at least until Nico slapped me, then uppercutted me back into the tent. All of the others then high-fived him. When Nico came in for one last slap my robot activated a defense of sorts I never knew it had and zapped him. The expression on his face was priceless and I busted out laughing.

Of course, this earned me another punch. Nico smirked,"Was it worth?"

"Yes, yes it was my jolly old chap,"

*Crack*

"OWWWW!"

"I think you broke part of my helmet man, I LIKED THIS HELMET!" I yelled before dousing him in ice cold water.

"EEEEEK!"

"OH MY GODS YOU SQUEALED!" The Stolls started laughing at this, even Katie had a small smile.

"I will drop you off Olympus if you do that again," Nico warned.

"And I would fly away on Blackjack, or if he isn't available, water vapor goes a long way." I replied, still giggling.

"Anyone ever tell you how dense obsidian is? Or how hard it is to breathe cocooned in it?"

"Actually the Athena cabin is quite scary, so yes I do know the answer to both of those questions" I smiled, before thinking about one certain daughter of Athena and my mood plummeted.

"Clearly you learned nothing, because the second one is technically unanswerable."

"They have their ways, I'm not quite sure how, but they did it."

"Anyway, I have some new powers that can involve things like molten rock."

"Alright, you win. Where did you get those powers anyway?"

"Me and Hazel had to make nice with Persephone."

"So, was it worth?"

Nico gave me a dirty glare. I shrunk away, his glare didn't get any easier to look at with a mech eye. "Yeah, but just barely. Me and Haze got the full spectrum of powers, though Hazel chose to increase her basic physical traits, getting prettier, stronger, and faster, those things, while I went full powers."

"So what's the extent?"

"Earth control, including liquid form, which, btw, includes metals, hellfire, shadow travel, raising undead, well, anything, and bone control, which scares even me. Hazel and I got new weapons as well, Hazel a bow, since the whole horse and shapeshifting bf and all. I got a scythe." **(A.N. Go look at Thanatos in Smite, it's his scythe.)**

"Bone control?"

"Not while the owners are alive, at least not yet. I can make bone weapons, armor, all sorts of stuff. Also, I don't get as tired now by using my powers."

"Wow, OP"

"I hear you can form ice armies, btw. Your pretty OP too."

"Meh"

They heard a giggle, then looked over at the Stolls. They had a camera in hand and were filming the whole thing. Before I could do anything, a spike of lead stabbed right through the camera, eliciting a squeak from the eavesdroppers. Nico had an angelic face on, looking completely innocent.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Nico asked.

"Not much, just looking at these 2 pendants."

"They look weird, well only one is weird, the other is creepy"

"And you, the 'creepy' son of Hades is telling me that something is creepy. That's not how it works… but I do agree with you."

"Anyways why are you here?"

"I took a flight to San Fran because all of the titan magic would've hidden me from the demigods and wandered a bit. After a few hours I found this place and walked in. The junkyard decided it liked me and made me the new guardian. I got some pretty sweet stuff outta the deal though."

"...… Wow, what'd ya get?"

"This imperial gold gladius for one." I spoke, pulling it out of it's sheath. Nico looked intrigued at the metal, like he'd seen it before but couldn't remember.

"Then came my robotic eye, which gives me access to things like info on monsters, quality of materials, different weapon statistics, etc."

"Woah we want one!" The Stolls chorused.

"No you don't, to get it in it literally shredded my eye out of it's socket. It hurt like hell. Also the first time you use it it gives you a massive migraine, still gives me some small ones from time to time."

"Nevermind then." I smirked

"Then I got a hunter-esq tent that is like a whole house. It has a master bedroom, guest bedroom, kitchen, front room, a basement, 3 bathrooms, 4 closets, etc. It is also fully wired up with electronics and video games and stuff."

"Do you have Skyrim" Katie asked.

"I never pegged you as one to play that game but yes, yes I do."

"WOOOOH SKYRIM!" Everyone yelled. They then ran to my tent and basically slammed through the door. After about five minutes I could hear the cries of jubilation as they found it in the game room. I shook my head fondly at what they were doing.

I walked through the door to the game room as they were creating a character. They were using the Xbox 360 on one of the 100" plasma screen TVs. Nico and Travis were arguing over whether it should be an argonian or a khajiit. Travis and Katie were arguing whether it should be a boy or a girl. I smiled at the scene before speaking "It's gonna be a female khajiit."

There were two shouts of "HA, I WIN!" One came from Nico and the other came from Katie. To prevent further arguing I took the controller and created the character. They pouted that they couldn't customize it but eventually shut up when the game started. While the character was on the chopping block it was decided that the character would be a sneaky archer with a 2-1-1 vote. Travis and Conner won, obviously.

"Ok guys remember you have a switch every thirty minutes ok." I told them.

"Got it." "Right on" "Fine by me." "I guess that works."

Travis Conner Nico Katie

I guess Katie wants to play a lot if that's her answer.

"Well anyways guys, see ya I have to go do some stuff."

"Bye." They chorused.


	6. Wolves of Skoll

**Chapter 6**

 **Yo guys what is up this is Alabaster here and me and my good friend slayer2031 are here with another chapter of Son of Tartarus for you guys.**

 **Guest: ? not sure I understand.**

 **Greekgodsrox : Lol no**

 **The Ritzerizer: Thank you for the advice**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Look at the rating**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

 **3rd Person POV**

All was quiet on Olympus. It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, at least they were before fire started flying through the sky. Those on the council teleported to the throne room where Hephaestus lay in wait. With their questioning looks he sighed and started talking.

"I have news that affects all of us, but mostly you Poseidon."

"What is it? Not another war, right?" Poseidon asked.

"Nope"

"The what is it?"

"I found Perseus."

"Where!?"

"In my junkyard."

"What? He has terrible memories of that place. Why go there?" Apollo put in.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" Apollo asking defensively."I can be smart too, you know." Athena replied,"You should exercise that part of your nonexistent brain more often brother." "Very true" agreed Artemis.

"Anyway, he is the guardian of my junkyard, and he has found the 2 pendants that were hidden inside Talos. By the way, Hades'-" "You were saying," Hades said, stepping out of a shadow.

"Hades, thank you for showing up. When your daughter destroyed Talos, Her power disrupted the power of the Tartarian amulet you gave me, so Talos is permadead."

"1, Not my amulet, Tartarus gave it to me. 2, Makes sense for my daughter, 3, permadead?"

"Shut up. So he has put on the pendant of the junkyard, making him officially it's guardian."

"Wow, Percy never does anything by halves, does he?" Hermes said, putting his 2 cents in.

"How much power does he have, and what kind of potential are we talking about here?" Zeus predictably asked.

"Enough to go toe to toe with Dionysius."

"What!? He has too much power, he must be destroyed!"

"Agreed, if he turned against us, he could crush us!" Athena said.

"Let us hold a vote,"Hephaestus suggested, confident that his guardian would be safe.

"Those who wish Perseus to be destroyed, raise your hands now."

"Wait!" Poseidon called "Let's at least look at what he is doing now."

 **Li/ne**

 **Junkyard of the Gods**

 **Percy's POV**

I ran out the door to my tent/house going to the edge of the junkyard. My guardian instincts as well as the pendant were telling me to get to the edge of the junkyard. Something was going to happen and I needed to be there. I raced of the hills of junk at my top speed, which was quite fast with my practice doing this and the junkyard helping me and whatnot.

When I reached the edge of the junkyard I saw something strange. I saw the normal monsters I usually see, hellhounds, laestrygonians, etc. Fighting some strange monsters I've never seen before. It was wolves, but these were far from regular wolves, if the fact that they're bleeding black blood means anything. They also look a lot more vicious than normal wolves.

I started watching the fighting. They seemed to be evenly matched but the greek monsters numbers and endless reinforcements seemed to be gaining the upper hand. I looked to see what they were fighting over and I saw a gem. I'm not even sure what gem it is. One second it was a diamond, perfectly cut, perfect color, completely clear, basically the perfect diamond. The next second it was a ruby, just a perfect as the diamond. Every second it changed to a different gemstone. Eventually it returned to diamond and started the cycle anew.

The strangest thing is the gem felt like it was calling to me. Not the normal 'I'm being stolen please help me' kind of calling stolen items give me. No it was calling to me specifically, not the guardian of the junkyard. I started sneaking around the monsters to get to the gem. Every time an enemy looked at me without noticing me I mentally thanked Thalia for her stealth lessons. Even if she had betrayed me, the skills were useful.

Eventually I reached as close to the gem as I could without getting discovered. I grinned and started using my powers to summon water from all around me. I could feel the air get more humid and I could feel the water under my feet, waiting to be used. The monsters suddenly stopped fighting as they -no doubt- could feel the increase in humidity as well. One of the wolves barked out "Is this your doing greeks, some water based ally to help you destroy us?"

"I would've asked you the same thing you stupid norse dog, but by the question you just ask, you obviously don't know." One of the laestrygonians sneer.

"Then what is it boss?" Asked a cyclops.

"I don't know but be on guard for anything." The laestrygonian replied.

I then spoke "Awww I didn't realize I was worthy enough to make monsters raise their guard! This is probably the best day of my life!" I laughed after I stopped talking, confusing the monsters even more. I took advantage of their confusion and started cutting them all down with my sword and recently frozen ice. Mortal metals may not kill monsters but natural materials sure can! Over half of the greek monsters were dead before they realized I attacked.

Wait a second. Wait. A. Second. When addressing the wolf the laestrygonian called him a norse, does that mean the gods of Asgard are real? If they are I wanna spar with Thor, that sounds fun. Wait, wait, wait Asgardian wolves?! Eeep.

I kept fighting the greek monsters while the wolves watched me with interest, it was scary, much scarier than Lupa and her pack. Although that was probably my nerves talking. I've heard the rumors around Asgardian wolf packs, and I _don't_ want to get on their bad side, at least not yet.

After fighting the monsters away from the gem I picked it up and was filled with a sense of evil and chaos. This reminded me of Kronos and his aura, chaotic and deadly. It started to burn, and I felt anger at my betrayers rise up within me, how dare they banish me! Me, the person who saved all their asses multiple times!

I had always thought like this whenever anything related to my old friends turned up, but never this intense. I immediately dropped the gem, then remembered that there was a wolf pack, staring at me, having no idea if I was friend or foe. They looked deadly as Hades, or rather Hel, I guess, since they were Norse. They had been fighting many, many, _many_ monsters, and none of them had died yet, though there were injuries through the pack, the worst being a wolf with two caved in legs, the front left and back left.

I walked to that one, and spoke to it like it was a stray dog that I wanted to help, which I had seen my mom do a lot. It growled and then spoke to me;

"Human, what do you think you're doing?" It growled waringly.

I leapt backwards in shock

"You can talk?!" Thinking back, I remembered that one had challenged the laestrygonian, so, yes they could.

"I am the beta of this pack, who do you think you are, human?!"

"I am Percy Jackson, and I am a demigod, not a human."

"Hmmph. My name is Nightsbane. Who is your godly parent, demigod?" Nightsbane asked.

"Ummm…-"

"Don't worry, we know you're Greek"

"Oh, Posiedon."

"Hmm, not bad. Anyway, can you heal me please? I was the son of Ymir before I became a wolf, so ice heals me." Nightsbane responded.

"Ok" I replied, encasing the wounds with ice.

"Much better, thank you. We are the sun part of the double pack of Hati and Skoll. We need that gem, as, although it is evil, it has the power to break enchantments. Our leaders are forced to chase the sun and moon to keep them on track, and we hope to free them, then free their father, Fenrir, and finally go live in the wild as a complete family."

"Why are you telling them all this Daddy?" A young cub had walked up to them and snuggled with Nightsbane. "Because I know of Perseus Jackson through Skoll. He is quite the celebrity, also he may have just saved my life." "Ok" the little one said.

"Anyway, we know that this is Hephaestus's junkyard, but is it okay if we take it?" Nightsbane asked.

"Probab-wait. Little one-"

"I'm not little!" The cub screamed. It was true. She was already bigger than a normal wolf, and her teeth weren't developed, meaning that she was quite young. Of course, the other wolves were the size of slightly large horses, with Nightsbane being biggest at the size of a fucking ox.

"Ok, then, you said 'them'?"

"Yes"

"Hi Percy" Nico shouted, right in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Hey!" All of them were cracking up, even the wolves.

"So, can we take the gem?" Nightsbane asked again.

"Oh right, sorry. Welll…"


	7. Betrayal (Olympus)

**Chapter 7**

 **Another chapter, finally posted by me. As I write this, I am on a trip, and have some time to write, but it can't tell me if I messed up the spelling or grammar, so please don't just review with those.**

 **Mount Olympus**

The gods were in an uproar. They had watched, wide-eyed, as Percy conversed with the wolves about whether or not to help them free Fenrir, Hati, and Skoll, 3 of the biggest villains in Norse history. Zeus slashed through the IM, and the gods started all either shouting, thinking quietly, or both. **(A.N.** _ **this means thought,**_ **and just normal is shouting. Also, Hades and Hestia were called in.)**

Zeus-"What did I tell you all?! This boy is a traitor and must not be allowed to live!" _Finally, I can put that bastard out of his happy life._

Poseidon-"We don't know the full story!" _Why, where did I go wrong? Why would he betray me like this? Maybe he was being controlled?_

Hera-"I always knew that disrespectful brat was no good!" _I_ _will have revenge for his insults in the Labyrinth!_

Demeter-"I must agree with Poseidon, We don't know the full story yet! Zeus! Put the IM back up! Perseus might still say no! Remember, he often would taunt enemies! This could just be a taunt! _I hope I'm right. I don't want to hurt my daughter, as she has already lost multiple friends arguing over this hero. Also, she was there, the other gods might kill her!_

Hades- _No, Percy's not betraying us. Fenrir came to me, back before he was chained, and told me that his chains wouldn't be real, because the prophecy said that once he got free,_ _ **that**_ _would start Ragnarock. So, someone switched the chains to keep the Norse from fucking up too badly, and Fenrir came to me, his best friend, but asked me to keep it a secret, on the River Styx. He didn't want to be imprisoned for millennia with his best friend thinking he was evil._

Hestia- _I don't think Percy would betray us, but I have to believe the evidence too. This is almost certainly coming to a vote. I guess I'll stay neutral, it's the only thing that makes sense._

Ares-"Let's kill the punk!"

Athena-"While I don't normally do this, this time I'll agree with Ares." _A perfect way to eliminate a potential threat._

Apollo-"You all don't seriously believe this, do you" _As the god of truth, this is the biggest bullsh*t ever._

Hermes-"What Apollo said"

Hephaestus-"Everyone should know my opinion"

Artemis-"He's just a boy"

Dionysius-*snore*

Aphrodite-"Travis and Katie look so cute together!" Causing everyone to look at her in shock.

Eventually they agreed to turn on the IM again.

 **Li/ne (This is what was happening before the gods turned on the IM again. Another A.N. when they turn it back on.)**

"Isn't Fenrir supposed to be evil, though? Like bringing the apocalypse and all that?" I asked.

 **Slightly Gruesome**

"That's what the gods said. But Fenrir was loyal to Asgard and the gods, to Loki and Odin in particular. Then Odin betrayed him, and Loki, who tried to help, was forced to watch as one of his sons was turned into a wolf and ripped apart his brother. After that, the gods bound Loki in a cave with his dead son's intestines, and Skadi bound a serpent over him so that venom continuously dripped in his face. Loki's wife Siguna stood by him and helped him by catching the venom in a bowl. However, Odin thought that she was eventually going to let Loki escape by dripping venom on the bonds, as no one could find the cave other than him, Loki, and Siguna. So, when Siguna went out of the cave to empty the bowl, Odin sent winds to tip the bowl all over Siguna. Unfortunately, the reason that Loki was in a cave was that the venom grew far more deadly if it is exposed to wind, and Siguna was drenched in the incredibly deadly venom. She faded, in extreme agony." Nightsbane said. "I swear on Ginnungagap."

 **Gruesome over.**

"Wow" Nico said. "That's brutal."

"You believe him?" I asked. "It seems oddly like exactly what I thought it would be like, which makes no sense since I'm always wrong."

"Yes, I believe him, death gods from different pantheons communicate. Hel told us that Ginnungagap is the most serious oath you can make. It would be like Zeus swearing on his kingship; extremely rare, but great if you can get it."

"The young Lord is correct." Nightsbane said.

Everyone was stunned into silence, leaving the wolves rather confused. Wasn't this normal?

"LORD?!" Nico managed to get out.

"Yes, you are Fenrir's favored, after all."

"Cool" I put in.

"Anyway, I apologize for pushing you, but can we please have the gem?"

 **Gods turn IM back on cause fuck Percy lol.**

"Sure, I don't see why not," I said.

 **3rd person Mount Olympus**

"You have the proof right in front of you now." Athena stated "We shall put it to a vote. Who votes for Perseus and his accomplices to die?"

Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Dionysus and Aphrodite voted him dead.

Hephaestus and Hades voted for Perseus to live.

Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and Demeter stayed neutral.

"It is decided," Zeus boomed out. "Hermes, please bring the traitors here."

Hermes pretended not to hear.

"HERMES!"

Hermes was tapping away at his phone, not caring in the least.

"Fine, Ares, bring them, but don't kill them yet."

"Yes, Father"

 **In the junkyard**

 **Nico POV**

Percy had just handed the gem over when a light flashed and all of us faceplanted on a hard marble floor. I looked up and saw the 14 Olympians.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed.

"Yes?"

"You and your friends have been sentenced to death for attempting to free Fenrir. Do you have any last words?"

"What!" I shouted. "Why would you do this!?"

"Because you have betrayed us." Poseidon said coldly.

"Father?"

"I'm sorry, Nico." Hades said. "I do not believe that any of you are guilty, but my brothers seem to insist on killing off my sons and other heroes. I can tell you that me and Hephaestus voted for you all to live, while Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and Demeter stayed neutral."

"Thank you Father"

"Know that wherever you are, that you are the best child the House of Hades has ever seen."

I smiled sadly, as Percy snapped out of his shock.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"You are no son of mine." growled Poseidon.

Percy flinched with the realization that his father had told him he wasn't his son, after voting for him to die.

"Please, just let my friends live." Percy begged.

"Fine, but they will still be punished." said Hera, as she rather liked Katie.

"Deal." Percy said.

"Now you die!" Zeus hurled his Master bolt straight at Percy.

 **Short I know, but I need this cliffhanger.**


	8. AN

Im sorry, but my great-grandmother died and I won't be writing for a while. Again, apologies.


End file.
